


Out All Night

by flickawhip



Series: Rosemary Imagines [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rosemary wants to keep you...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Out All Night

\- “Jesus...”  
\- You blurt the word  
\- Shiver when Rosemary hisses  
\- “Sorry... it’s just.... it’s 2AM....”  
\- She stares at you  
\- Uncomprehending  
\- “This wasn’t meant to be a date... I had fun but... it’s 2AM... I should... go home...”  
\- She smirks  
\- “You... do not want to, do you?”  
\- You sigh  
\- Shake your head  
\- “Become one with the Darkness... my Hiveling...”  
\- You shiver again  
\- Consider the option  
\- “I...”  
\- You sigh  
\- “Rose...”  
\- She stares at you  
\- Silent  
\- Wary  
\- “Honey...”  
\- “Demon...”  
\- She reminds you softly  
\- “Night walker...”  
\- You sigh  
\- Wish you’d thought this through  
\- “Alright...”  
\- You agree softly  
\- She smirks  
\- Kisses you  
\- You shiver  
\- Then give in  
\- Feeling her pull you closer  
\- The kiss deepening even as she draws you away into the night


End file.
